Maní
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Wyatt, de seis años, se las arregla para convencer a Chris de que la razón por la que Piper le dice cariñosamente "maní", es porque realmente lo es. Y Chris le cree. /One shot.


_Como soy una freak de las re ediciones, acá viene otra._

_Re editado: 28 de Diciembre del 2011._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Lils, q********uien escribió un one shot muy dulce y tierno, que por su puesto, no dudé en preguntarle si podía traducir.**

**¡Hola! No se enojen, ¡Estoy escribiendo de todo hoy así que tendrán actualizaciones pronto en todo! Pero estuve esperando bastante tiempo por un "sí" de parte de la autora_ Lils. _********Aquí les dejo la traducción del fic, que originalmente se llama "Peanut" (Maní) que es una expresión dulce que usa la gente que habla inglés, para referirse a sus hijos/niños de manera cariñosa.**

* * *

**Maní.**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, de seis años de edad, le dedicaba una mirada de enojo a su hermano menor. Le caía bien su hermanito la mayoría del tiempo, pero él siempre tomaba sus juguetes y jugaba con ellos sin permiso, y eso no le gustaba y, ahora, Chris estaba jugando su osito favorito.

― Chris, ―se quejó Wyatt― dámelo.

― ¡No! ―respondió el niño de cuatro años, luchando por retener el oso en su poder mientras Wyatt lo orbitaba lejos de él, dándole una mirada satisfecha cuando el osito apareció en sus brazos.

― ¡Wyatt! ―gimió Chris algo herido, causando que Wyatt se sintiera ligeramente culpable, pero estaba mucho más asustado de que le fuera a decir a su mamá: ella le había dicho que iba a quitarle alguno de sus juguetes si no aprendía a compartirlos con Chris.

― Lo siento. ―se disculpó, devolviéndole el oso.

― Gracias, Wy. ―dijo Chris, aceptándolo felizmente.

Wyatt seguía sintiéndose ligeramente enojado con Chris. La verdad, él era feliz teniéndolo ahí para jugar con él; Chris era pura diversión, pero aún seguía sin gustarle el hecho de tener que compartir con él todo el tiempo. Algunas cosas eran solamente de Wyatt, y no de Chris: el osito era una de esas cosas.

― ¿Chris? ―preguntó Wyatt, maquinando una idea en su cabecita de seis años.

― ¿Si, Wy?

― ¿Sabes por qué mamá te dice "Maní"? ―preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, notando que había conseguido toda la atención de su hermanito menor.

― No, ¿Por qué? ―preguntó, con la curiosidad que solamente un niño puede tener.

― ¿Quieres decir que no sabes? ―preguntó Wyatt, fingiendo estar totalmente choqueado por eso― ¿Cómo es que no sabes...?, ¿No te acuerdas?

― No, ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿De qué no me acuerdo? ―preguntó. Su curiosidad crecía con cada palabra.

― No lo sé...―resolvió Wyatt, sonando algo inseguro ante su respuesta, pero disfrutando claramente del poder que tenía ahora sobre su hermanito.

― ¡Wy!, ¿Qué es? ―preguntó con un desesperado interés en escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Chris tenía que saber lo que Wyatt sabía y él no, qué era su secreto; no podía soportar cuando Wyatt sabía algo que él ignoraba, lo que sucedía bastante a menudo, ya que su hermano era dos años mayor que él.

― Es sólo que...no, olvídalo. ―dijo Wyatt, sabiendo completamente bien que después de eso, Chris estaría mucho más decidido a saber lo que su hermano mayor le estaba escondiendo.

― ¡Wyatt! ―gritó frenéticamente.

― Bueno, la razón por la que mamá te llama maní...bueno, es porque tu de verdad eres un maní, o solías ser un maní. ―mintió mirando a su hermano simpáticamente.

― No, ¡No lo soy! ―negó Chris rápidamente, sin estar seguro de creerle o no. Él no podía ser un maní. Él era mitad luz blanca y mitad brujo, no un maní.

― Pobre Chris... ―dijo Wyatt con tristeza.

― Soy mitad brujo mitad luz blanca. ―reafirmó, diciendo en voz alta lo que había tratado de auto convencerse mentalmente: sus padres eran Piper y Leo, y ellos no eran manís, entonces...¿Cómo podía él ser un maní?

― Bueno, lo eres ahora: ―dijo Wyatt exasperado― Pero empezaste siendo un maní.

― ¡Mentiroso! ―gritó, acusando a su hermano, aún sin saber si creerle o no, pero inclinándose más a hacerlo.

― Fue por un hechizo que salió mal, no querían transformarte en un bebé, pero lo hicieron. ― Le dijo Wyatt, dándole una palmadita en la espalda para reconfortarlo― Oye, sé feliz: no te convirtieron en un maní de nuevo, y querían hacerlo al principio.

― ¿De verdad fui un maní? ―preguntó en voz baja: era obvio que ahora le había creído a su hermano― Mamá y papá, ¿No son realmente mamá y papá?, Y la tía Phoebe y la tía Paige, ¿No son realmente mis tías?, ¡¿Y ellos querían volver a hacerme un maní?

― Sí, pero no lo hicieron. ―respondió Wyatt, indiferente.

Se estaba empezando a sentir mal al ver el dolor en la cara de su hermano, pero se sentía parcialmente complacido consigo mismo por haber sido capaz de convencerlo de que había sido un maní.

― Hola chicos. ―saludó su madre, mientras entraba al cuarto con una bandeja con galletas. Galletas de mantequilla de _maní― _Traten de no ensuciar mucho.

― Gracias mamá. ―dijo Wyatt, mientras tomaba una, dirigiéndola hacia su boca.

― ¡No! ―gritó Chris, quitándole la galleta con su telequinésis y devolviéndola al plato con las demás.

― ¡Chris! ―se quejó Wyatt, olvidándose del asunto de los manís y no entendiendo por qué Chris no quería que se comiera la galleta.

― ¿Chris?, ¿Maní?, ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Piper, mirando a su hijo pequeño con preocupación.

― Lamento que Wyatt haya tratado de comerte. ―se disculpó con la galleta.

Wyatt esbozó una mirada de comprensión y empezó a reírse, mientras Chris corrió fuera del cuarto y subió las escaleras con el plato de galletas de mantequilla de maní.

― Wyatt, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano? ―preguntó Piper, mirándolo acusadoramente― ¿Qué le dijiste?

Wyatt miró cuidadosamente a su madre, ella siempre sabía cuando pasaba algo, cuando él había hecho algo. Aunque, Christopher disculpándose con una galleta y corriendo con las otras debió haberle dado una pista esta vez, pero de una manera u otra, ella siempre sabía.

― Pude, accidentalmente, decirle que... ―Wyatt enfatizó la palabra "Accidentalmente", dándole a su madre la mirada más inocente que tenía― Que la razón de porque tu lo llamas maní, es porque es realmente un maní...o solía serlo, la verdad.

― ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a alguien de manera accidental que es un maní? ―preguntó Piper, entre enojada y divertida con su hijo, pero más enojada que todo― Estarás en problemas cuando regrese. ―dijo mientras subía las escaleras en busca de Chris― ¿Chris?, ¿Estás ahí? ―preguntó desde la puerta de su habitación.

― Sí. ―respondió.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó ella.

― Bueno... ―contestó mientras su madre caminaba hasta la habitación que sus dos hijos compartían.

Chris estaba sentado en su cama con todas las galletas repartidas, mirándolas con protección. Piper trató de no pensar en el desastre que todas esas galletas iban a causar sobre el cubrecama.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que realmente fui un maní? ―preguntó mirándola, herido ante el hecho de que su madre le hubiese ocultado ese gran secreto.

― Chris, no eres un maní. ―le dijo Piper, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

― Lo sé. ―respondió.

― ¿Lo sabes?, Entonces, ¿Por qué...

― Tu me transformaste en un bebé, solamente empecé siendo un maní ―dijo mirándolo con cierta tristeza― ¡No puedo creer todas las veces que me he comido otros manís!, deben estar odiándome ahora...

― Chris, tu nunca fuiste un maní, ¿De acuerdo? Siempre fuiste una persona, nunca un maní. ―explicó Piper a su hijo, consoladoramente.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó mirándola esperanzado― ¿No soy un maní?, pero Wy me dijo...

― Créeme. Yo estaba cuando naciste, y no fuiste un maní entonces, tampoco eres un maní ahora. ―dijo Piper.

― Gracias mamá. ―dijo dándole un abrazo, y luego se separó de ella― ¿Eso significa que puedo comer mantequilla de maní de nuevo sin sentirme culpable?

― Sí, maní, signfica eso. ―respondió mientras él tomaba una de las galletas de su cama y se la metía en la boca.

― Mami. ―dijo despacio, con su boca llena― ¿Podrías no decirme maní, nunca más?

* * *

**Ya, fin. Lo encontré tan, pero tan tierno, que simplemente tuve que traducirlo, espero que les haya gustado; Mil gracias a LILS por haberme permitido traducir su maravilloso oneshot.**


End file.
